


Just Until the Fire's Out

by Duo (veridian)



Category: Odin Sphere
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veridian/pseuds/Duo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so hot, but his skin feels like ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Until the Fire's Out

It's so hot.

Mercedes crawls along the battlefield, her wings much too damaged to get any lift, her legs barely working. She drags her bow alongside her, uselessly leaving a line in the dirt and ash where it scrapes across the ground, looking for anything familiar. Anything at all.

Her eyes settle on something to her left, and she changes direction. That cloth, that material...it can't be, but then, he'd promised they would see each other again, didn't he? So maybe it's okay to think it's Ingway. She can tell him how she feels, and maybe he'll even reciprocate.

Fingernails tear and skin scrapes off her fingertips as Mercedes claws frantically at the ground. He's not moving--and he won't respond when she calls his name. Not even any snappy responses when she calls him a frog.

Her worst fears are confirmed when she reaches him. His face and torso are splattered with blood. His, or an enemy's? It hardly matters now. She reaches to stroke his cheek, bow forgotten, and stares at the smear her hand leaves across his face.

It's so hot, but his skin feels like ice.

She curls up beside him, nestles her head on his chest, feels blood soaking into her hair. Once upon a time, this would've sent her running in the other direction, but she finds it doesn't bother her quite so much anymore.

There's not really a point in getting bothered now.

"Ingway, everything is burning, but how is it that you're this cold...? You don't mind if I take a nap here, do you? Just until...the fire's out...m-maybe it'll warm you up too, right?" She laughs weakly, glancing up at eyes that stare at nothing. "I...love you, you know. You're always helping me out...so let me...just sleep for a little while...and I promise...that I'll return the favor when I wake up." She smiles, cuddling a little closer to him. "I'll kiss you...as many times as you want, okay...? But you have to...promise...to kiss me...back...Ingway."

He broke his promise. They wouldn't see each other again. But she'll make him keep this one. Even if it takes an eternity for them to meet again, even if they don't recognize each other. 

Even if he's the slimiest frog ever.


End file.
